The general use area of a conventional fishing or recreational boat is restricted to the area within the perimeter of the boat. It is often desired to have additional use area within the boat after the boat has reached its destination on the lake. Larger boats are more costly and require longer, more costly trailers to haul them. Larger boats are also more difficult to maneuver in the parking lot as well as in the lake. Portable or hinged deck extensions provide minimal use area, are cumbersome to use, and create problems to stow when they are not in use or when the boat is being transported.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide an extendable deck assembly for a boat; thereby providing additional use area while the boat is on the lake.
Another object of this invention is to provide an extendable deck assembly for a boat having a longitudinal axis extending from a bow of the boat to a stern of the boat, in which the extendable deck is easily extended and retracted in a longitudinal manner.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an extendable deck assembly for a boat in which the longitudinal movement of the extendable deck is provided by an actuating device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an extendable deck assembly for a boat in which the extendable deck provides general use area in the retracted position as well as in the extended position, thereby eliminating stowing problems.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an extendable deck assembly for a boat in which the extendable deck accommodates the side curvature of the boat.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an extendable deck assembly for a boat in which the extendable deck compensates for any tilting of the boat when the extendable deck is in the extended position, thereby providing a more level floor surface in the extended position.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an extendable deck assembly for a boat which is a built-in feature of the boat.
It is still another object of this invention is to provide an extendable deck assembly for a boat which is adapted with mounting brackets so as to permit the assembly to be marketed separately and installed by the consumer on existing boats.
These and other objects will become apparent hereinafter.